


Damien Haas, You're My Favorite Pizza Place

by ziffire



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M, Pining, damien has a girlfriend, shaymien - Freeform, shayne topp is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziffire/pseuds/ziffire
Summary: Shayne likes his straight best friend and he's fine with how things are. For now.
Relationships: Damien Haas & Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Damien Haas, You're My Favorite Pizza Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work. Please be gentle with me.

"Hey man!" Damien raised his hand in greeting as he stood in Shane's doorway. "Ready for game night?" 

Shayne grinned at his best friend, moving to the side to let him in. "Yeah. Pizza's gonna arrive any minute. I got the controllers set up and ready to go." 

Damien grabbed the controller on the coffee table and gave it a sniff. "Huh, it doesn't smell like feet anymore. Did you sanitize this?"

"I had to since you won't shut up about how it smells," Shayne answered, sitting on the couch and grabbing his own controller. 

Damien laughed heartily, even leaning and throwing his head back. Shayne chuckled along but the smile on his face was more fond than humorous. 

Damien always laughed at Shayne's jokes no matter how stupid they were and Shayne always found that endearing. Everything about his dark haired friend was endearing. 

His eyes, the way they would light up when he would geek out about something he loves. His ears, how they would turn red at the smallest compliment. And his lips, oh god those lips. Shayne would love to kiss them again. 

Shayne's mind flashed back to the time when Olivia threw a house party about six months ago. Everyone was drunk or at least tipsy and someone shouted that they should play spin the bottle. At that time, Shayne was only recently out as a bisexual man but he had no experience with other men. 

"Shayne! Spin!" Keith shouted, his cheeks very dark from being intoxicated. 

"Uhm okay." Shayne spun the beer bottle on the floor and the tip landed on one of Olivia's friends Zack. 

People whooped and cheered and Shane's whole face bloomed red. He was going to lose his first gay kiss to someone he didn't even know. 

His eyes flicked over to Damien, who was spacing out on the counter. Even though drunk, he noticed Shayne's panicked expression and spoke up.

Or more like, shouted. 

Shayne sort of regretted asking for help. Drunk Damien was a loud Damien until he turns into sleepy Damien. 

"Stop!" 

Everyone turned to him. 

"Shayne should lose his first male kiss to a not stranger!" 

Shayne was panicking in his mind. This wasn't what he wanted Damien to do at all. Great, now maybe he's going to kiss Keith or Noah or even Ian. 

"Okay, so you're saying that Shayne should kiss you?" Courtney asked. 

Damien paused, as if he didn't think of it. "If he's fine with it, then I don't mind. After all, I'm his best friend. And person who spins should kiss somebody. Those are the rules." 

"Wow he still manages to speak somewhat coherently even when drunk," Noah commented mildly from beside Shane. 

Everyone whooped and cheered as Damien walked (with a bit of a sway) towards Shane. 

"Is this okay?" Damien asked as he kneeled in front of him. 

"I guess," Shayne muttered and closed his eyes. But Damien's lips didn't touch his. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at his best friend's concerned expression. 

"I'm not doing it without your explicit consent, Shayne. Or if you're not comfortable, you could say no." 

But Shayne didn't want to be a party pooper and who better to lose his gay kiss virginity than his best friend? And so, he took a deep breath and pressed his lips on Damien's. 

Damien's lips were soft and he tasted like tequila but Shayne was intoxicated by them. He was a damn good kisser too. When Damien pulled back, Shayne found himself chasing after him a little. 

Damien looked at him through hooded eyes and licked his lips. Everyone cheered and clapped and Noah took his turn to spin the bottle. 

Shayne didn't pass out on his bed that night. He tossed and turned but found himself not getting any sleep. He licked his lips, remembering how Damien's felt on his. 

He kissed his best friend. His hot, handsome best friend. His straight best friend. 

Shayne grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. 

'It's just a kiss, Shayne. You're just thinking about all this because he's the first guy you ever kissed. These feelings will come and go.'

But they never did go. 

Six months later, Shayne was staring at Damien's face as he laughed and his heart was beating uncontrollably fast in his chest. 

Damien calmed down after a bit and grinned. "Come on, let's play." 

10 minutes later, the doorbell rang and as Shayne was paying the pizza man, Damien's phone rang. 

"Hey man, I'm sorry but I gotta go. Stephanie needs my help..." 

Shayne didn't listen to Damien's words after the name Stephanie. She was Damien's girlfriend of 2 months and Shayne loathed her. Partly because he was jealous but also because she was so different from Damien. 

He pointed that out to Damien when he and Stephanie met but his friend just shrugged and said, "Opposites attract, I guess." 

Shayne just plastered a smile on his face and told him it was alright. And so Damien left and Shayne was left with a full box of pizza to eat by himself. 

"Well Damien," he said to himself as he held a slice to his face, "you're my favorite pizza place." He scrunched up his face. That made absolutely no sense but if Damien were here, he'd laugh.

And for now, Shayne was alright with that. He had feelings for his straight best friend who has a girlfriend but he knew that he was the only one who can make Damien laugh like that. 

Shayne's phone vibrated. 

Damien Haas: Hey man, I'm sorry for leaving so early. Make it up to you tomorrow? In 'n out and game night again? :)

Told Steph I already have plans so we won't be interrupted

Shayne Topp: sounds good lol

Damien Haas: Cool hahaha 

See ya

Shayne Topp: see ya

Damien Haas: :)

Shayne Topp: 🖕

Damien Haas: :O

Shayne Topp: <3

Damien Haas: <3

Shayne shut off his phone and tossed it aside, a smile playing on his lips. 

"Damien Haas, you're my favorite pizza place."


End file.
